Coming Home
by FriendLey
Summary: Holly Holliday's back! But she's not there to get back together with Will. But we all know that the things we want to happen always don't go the way we plan them to. WOLLY/HOLLISTER FTW!


**A/N: I LOVE WILL AND HOLLY! No offense to Wemma fans out there but I prefer WOLLY! Always will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Holly Holliday stood at the doorway to the teacher's lounge. She watched as Will Schuester ate lunch with Emma Pillsbury. She watched as Emma said something to Will and it made him laugh. She watched at how Will gazed at Emma like she was the most beautiful thing in the world!<p>

Holly remembered when Will used to look at her like that. It scared her for a moment then she realized that it was nice having someone who appreciated her for what she is—which is probably, no. Most likely a whore. Holly continued to watch the couple who was probably causing her heart to break into a million pieces. Why is she even in the school anyway?

Oh. Right. She had more important stuff to do. Stupid obligations. Holly shook herself. She can do this. She should just stick to the plan and everything will turn out fine. She took a breath and entered.

"Hey, hot stuff!" she said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.

Will looked up. He knew that voice. "Holly!" he stood up and gave her a hug. "You're back! Oh, I missed you but aren't you supposed to be in Cleveland?"

Holly shrugged. "I finished early. How are you?"

"Great! I'm still a little hurt about you leaving, though." Will admitted.

Holly grinned. "I'm here now, aren't I? And besides you didn't look hurt." she indicated to Emma.

Emma blushed and giggled. "We were just talking."

Holly nodded, going with it. "Okay. But, honey, you're not fooling anyone with the whole 'talking' excuse." she turned back to Will. "So, I, uh, Figgins offered me a permanent stay."

"Oh my gosh!" cried Will, "That's great! Please, tell me that you accepted!"

Will beamed at Holly.

"I did! I'm staying. For good. And my subject is French."

"Oh, that's great!"

Holly blushed. "Isn't it? Anyway, how's the glee club?"

"Oh, they miss you. Why don't you come by later? Sing a song just like the old times? We're doing country today."

Holly's eyes twinkled as she said, "I thought you'd never ask." then, she gasped as Will placed both his hands on her cheeks just like he did before.

"I really miss you saying that line." said Will.

Holly could feel the warmth of his hands on her face and before she could say anything she might regret she smiled.

"Me too." slowly, she pulled Will's hand off of her. "I, um, I have to go. But I'll be back later. See you, Will. Bye, Emma!"

Holly briskly walked towards the Janitor's closet forcing herself not to break down. Calmly, she entered the tiny room. Locking the door and leaning against it she let a few tears fall. What had just happened? Will. Emma. Lunch. Hot stuff.

Pretending to not care was harder than she thought it'd be.

"Just do what you came her for and everything will be fine." said Holly to herself.

Finally, after cleaning up and making sure there were no traces of tears or ruined make up she headed to the choir room.

Will and the rest of the musicians were already there waiting for the other students.

Holly locked the door behind her causing Will's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"Holly, what's—"

Holly took his hand and led him towards the rows of chairs. "I need to talk to you."

Her expression was grim and Will didn't like grim. He's never bode well with grim.

They both sat down and Holly began. "So I didn't really come back because I finished teaching French earlier than expected." then to Will's surprise her eyes started to well up with tears. "I'm not the needy type or anything. I'm not one who begs or asks people for anything. I'm independent." she said as she counted each quality. "I'm awesome at being alone. But damn it, Will!"

Holly gasped for air. "I'm pregnant." she held a hand. "Before you say anything, you're the father and I'm not here because I want you back nor am I here for money. I..."

Ugh! Stupid hormones, Holly thought. "I'm scared, Will. Scared that I might screw the baby up and it'll end up like me. And we both know that the world does not need another Holly Holliday. I—I'm here to ask you to be a part of the baby's life. I know you love Emma and having a baby with your ex is just going to wreck everything with her. So, just...I can't ask you to choose between me and the baby, and Emma. So, what I'm asking from you is just your presence as a father. I can pay for the baby and bring it up but I just want you to be there for it. I want our baby to feel loved, something you've shown to me. You're good at showing love, Will and I don't want the baby to grow up thinking that it's meant to be alone because it doesn't have a dad. It needs a dad, Will. And...you're that dad."

Holly stared as Will seemed unresponsive.

"Will?"

"You're pregnant." Will muttered.

Oh, he's still alive. "Yes."

"And I'm the father."

"Yes."

Finally, Will turned to look at her. "And you want me to be a part of his or her life?"

"Yes."

Will's gaze fell to Holly's stomach. There was a baby in there. A baby boy or girl. He or she wasn't an 'It' like Holly kept referring to him or her. The baby was... a baby.

"Holly, I—"

Holly held a crestfallen look. "Oh. Will, I get it that you don't want—"

"—love you." Will finished.

"—want to—what?"

Will took both her hands. "I love you."

Holly shook her head as she stood up. "No. You can't. You don't love me. You think you do but you don't! I don't want this to happen, Will. I don't want you to feel obligated to love me just because I'm carrying your child! It's okay to not love me, Will, and still be a dad."

Will smiled. She was retreating like she always did. "Do you love me?"

"I—" Yes, but you're in love with someone else and she loves you back and I don't want to be the home wrecker. "Love is such a strong word."

"Do you love me?" Will asked again. He stood up and went to take her hands again.

"Would it change anything if I said 'I do'?" Holly asked, her voice a whisper.

Will grabbed her shoulders and said, "Holly, it changes _everything!_"

"How?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You know, I've been in love with a lot of girls and all my life I've never loved anything more than the fact that I'm going to be a dad. You giving me fatherhood makes me realize something." Will paused to caress Holly's cheek. "There's no one else that I would want to carry my baby but you. Not Terri. Not Emma. But _you!_"

"But Emma—"

Will cut her off. "I'm not really thinking about Emma right now. I'm thinking about you being the mother of my child. You!"

"I'm a horrible person, Will. What makes you think that I'll rock at being a mom?"

"Holly, you came to me today and didn't ask for anything else but my presence in our child's life. In my book, that and a catchphrase, makes a horrible person an awesome mom."

"But I don't—"

"We'll figure it out along the way. Right now I've just realized who I want to be with for the rest of my life. And it's you. I'm sorry that it took a pregnancy for me to realize that."

Holly smiled as one lone tear fell. "I've never said this before so I don't know if I'm saying it right or if I'm supposed to say it at this moment but I love you, Will. And...I know what I'm singing today."

"What?"

"Why don't we open the door and start the class?"

Will smiled. He nodded to the musicians present in the room. They opened the door and the glee kids entered. The aura probably told them not to say anything and so they sat down silently.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I'd like to do the first song." said Holly. She whispered something to the band and then she started to sing.

"It's a four letter word. A place you go to heal your hurt. It's an altar. It's a shelter. One place you're always welcome."

Fatherhood probably turned him all emotional cause Will let a tear fall. He understood where Holly was going with this song. Why she had chosen it.

"A mansion on a hill where the memories always will keep you company whenever you're alone. After all of my running I'm finally coming home. The world tried to break me. I found a road to take me home."

Will was Holly's home. And their baby the way back to it.

"After all of my running I'm finally coming home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holly sang Coming Home by Gwyneth Paltrow. It seemed such a perfect song. Also, I can't wait for Holly to be back on the 3****rd**** season of Glee! WOLLY FTW! Tell me what you think with a review!**


End file.
